The dog can solve the problem
by bluexdaffodil
Summary: When everything's slowly falling apart, Booth must find a solution, something that'll help him convince Brennan. Post season 8 finale. A one-shot set about 3 weeks after the events of 'The Secret in the Siege".


**A/N**: So, yes. Another story post season 8 finale. I know that I published it already but after reading it I realized that I forgot one paragraph and to get rid of the typos. So I come back with this. Oh, and thank you for all of the "Small impulses" reviews. Nothing is as motivating for writing a fanfics as reviews ;)

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I own nothing. Even that Kalo the hula goddess lamp. Sadly *sight*.

* * *

3 weeks of silence.

He expected that.

The forced smiles, politeness, avoiding glances. Or staying at work too late. They were sleeping on the other sides of bed, as far from each other as they could. They came to the beginning. But this time, it was different- they had a daughter and they just _couldn't _pretend that they don't know each other. Christine just didn't deserve it.

So they were polite, but nothing more, no real passion. It felt like then, when she just came back from the run. But then, beyond being hurt, they also terribly missed each other. So when they were falling asleep (after showing how much they missed each other of course), they were snuggling, using every opportunity to touch each other, as a proof that the other was there, alive.

Now they're both suffering and there isn't much that he can do about it. Not when her life (and not only her's) is on the line. But he can't just leave it as it is. Booth knew that he can't push her. Small steps, one move at time. Accidental brushing hands, catching her gaze, small smiles.

Firstly she was reluctant. She was dropping her gaze when he was trying to hold it, she was taking care not to touch him too long. She spoke up only when she was asked about something. Mostly it was about Christine or their work.

But he was still trying. One day, when she came to the bedroom after checking that Christine was still asleep she found him lying not on the edge, as usual that days, but almost at the centre, looking like he was reading his sport magazine but his eyes not really moving. She bit her lip and went to the bathroom. She took as long time as she could. Taking a long, hot shower, putting a lotion, brushing her every tooth precisely. She even used the dental floss. She was hoping that either he would be discouraged or already asleep.

Not a chance.

When she came out of the bathroom, he smiled gently at her and put his magazine away on the bedside table, near the Kalo the hula goddess lamp. She climbed on the bed on put the covers on herself. Lying with her back to him, repeating in her mind, like mantra 'please don't touch me'. She didn't want another part the dam to breake. Every time he touched her, the awarness of the situation reminded itself, another part, brick in the dam would fell off and her mind would be flooded with that one, most painful memory once again.

But he did, as always. Seconds after he turned the lights off, she felt his delicate hand on her waist. She'd stiffened and he felt it. He was expecting her to flinch, do anything to get rid of his hand on her just like she was doing for 3 weeks now. But this time, she didn't. So he left his hand on her just like it was.

During the next time it was similar. She took her time in the bathroom, he was pretending that he was reading, she came to bed, he put his hand on her waist. At least she didn't object. And the pattern repeated every night.

* * *

"So, Bones…um… I'll probably be later than usual at home tomorrow. They apparently need me at the FBI longer…" This time she raised her eyes but not meeting his. She nodded.

"Okay, so I'll take my car tomorrow".

They both fell silent again. More lies. Damn. She's not gonna trust him again if he continues lying to her.

"Bones, listen. I think we need to talk about how-" started Booth but then, known from her perfect timing Christine started fussing and screams filled the room through the baby monitor. Brennan sighed relieved. Both parents stood up, but she was faster. As if she was waiting for it.

"I'll get her. You can clean, I won't eat anymore, it will probably take some time to calm her down." And not waiting for his response she rushed upstairs.

"Fuck." She heard him murmuring when she was walking past him. Greeting her teeth she left without saying another word.

* * *

She really didn't want to talk. Not lately. 3 weeks after, it was still painful. Sure, she got used to the idea of marriage. She even got that ridiculous magazine from Angela. But mostly, she was doing it for him. She _changed_ for him. That small part of her still was confused, disappointed, sad and unsure. Unsure of herself.

He was full of contradictions. He wanted a marriage. Hell, he even proposed twice. All the time she was his partner, he was saying that marriage with the right person is everything to him. And that's when the problems begin. She assumed that she is the right person to him. If she wasn't the one, why would he be with her? Why didn't he leave them, then? But he said he loved her. Many times. And when she was looking him in the eyes she knew that it's true what he says. Again, confusing.

She was hoping that under all of those understatements and concealments, there is a good justification for his behavior. Talking with him may clear something, he may even explain himself, but she didn't really want to go through that. So she took a baby in her arms, sat in the armchair and she started swaying gently, lulling her daughter back to sleep.

* * *

They talked about it before, some time before his mother came back. He remembers that they were lying in the bed, listening to the sounds of the rain. They were supposed to go to the park earlier that day, lie on the blanket, play with the ball, together, as a family. The crappy weather caused that they needed to stay indoor and Christine was miserable. Not for the first time, the weather thwarted their plans. And since he and Brennan were a good parents, they just couldn't let their baby be unhappy. So they were looking for a perfect way to cheer her up. Brennan suggested a dog. Not a purebred, but a mongrel, from the shelter. Christine was now old enough and Booth needed a motivation to run in the morning. But then Brennan poked him in the ribs and replied teasingly that to loose that much that dog would need to be extremely vigorous cause they would have to be running together day and night. He caught her wrist before she could have poked him again and kissed her murmuring something about showing her his vigor and they forgot about it. But Brennan agreed. He remembers. She said that 'children who grow up with dogs have a stronger immune system'. So it can't go bad. She'll see that he's trying. Hopefully.

He took a deep breath. He was standing on the porch, holding a cardboard box with a little dog. She needs an encouragement. She still hesitates, still doubts the sincerity of his gestures. She needs to know that he's still in this. In their life together. If another member of their family won't reunite them, he won't have many options left. He heard Brennan talking to Christine and little girl's bright response full of babble, muffled by their door. He lied about being late. To visit a shelter for homeless animals he just really needed to have his car and his attention free of her that afternoon. When he pushed the door open, he was met with surprised glance of Brennan and joyful look of Christine, both of his girls sitting on the carpet, playing with toys.

"You were supposed to be late." Brennan observed, eyeing the cardboard box suspiciously.

"Yeah, I thought I would be. Change of the plans." Booth carefully chose his words. No more lies.

Then, they heard a quiet howl. Brennan took Christine in her arms, came closer and peeked into the box.

"Surprise." Said Booth and Brennan's face softened at what she saw.

Curious as her mother, Christine also looked at the content of the box. When her eyes met warm, brown ones, her face lit up with a smile. The dog's head raised above the box and Christine reached her little hand to stroke it. When impatient puppy licked her hand she squealed with delight, clapping her hands. Both parents smiled and looked at each other. Brennan surprisingly didn't glanced away but smiled even wider. He thought she would look at Christine again but she did something he did not expect. She leaned over and kissed his cheek gently and murmured into his stubble:

"She loves him". Booth put the box down on the floor just as Brennan did the same with Christine. The family sat on the floor and Booth, looking one more time to see a lightly nodding Brennan, pulled the dog out of the box in front of the child and introduced a new member of the family to his baby girl.

"So, Christine, this is Gretzky."

* * *

Later that night, after checking as always that Christine was peacefully asleep in her bedroom with Gretzky lying near her bed, Brennan came to her room. She brushed her teeth quickly, changed and came to the bedroom. When she felt his hand on her waist she flinched. Booth even in dark, was trying to hide his disappointment but then she turned around so she was facing him and took his hand, intertwining their hands.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think! (:


End file.
